1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic gaming, and in particular to using activity equipment as an electronic controller for a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user typically interacts with a fitness device, while either viewing or not viewing a static screen. For example, while running on a treadmill a user may choose to view a static screen displaying a television show. The elements in a television show are static, in that the elements do not change behavior based on the user's interactions with the television show, but instead perform predetermined actions. An example of a dynamic screen is that of a video game. The user interacts with a remote and influences the activity of the elements in the video game. At most the user may interact with the screen performing an activity independent of actions related to interacting with the fitness device. The disclosure of the invention addresses the problem of the user not being able to interact with elements on a screen while performing motions related to a fitness activity.